X-ray equipment is machinery used to detect X-rays which have penetrated a subject and image the inside of said subject. For example, X-ray equipment equipped with equipments for X-ray photography comprising an X-ray tube for X-ray irradiation along with a battery that supplies electricity necessary for X-ray photography and runs the carriage in a movable carriage, so-called X-ray equipment for consultation, is known as one type of said X-ray equipment.
Said X-ray equipment for consultation is configured from: an electric power conditioner that converts the battery to alternating-current voltage comprising a specific voltage and frequency, a high voltage generating unit that increases the voltage and carries out rectification with respect to said alternating-current voltage in addition to generating high voltage direct current, and an X-ray controller that controls the voltage and application time of the high voltage direct current.
An inverter type high voltage generating device, which increases the frequency of the primary voltage supplied to the high voltage transformer from several kHz to several tens of kHz and generates high voltage, is spread as said high voltage generating unit.
The inverter type high voltage generating device used for said X-ray equipment for consultation is provided with a high pressure condenser on the high-pressure side of the high voltage transformer with the battery as a power source and the electrical charge accumulated in said high pressure condenser is discharged, thereby supplying (applying) high voltage to the X-ray tube.
Incidentally, so-called penetrative photography is known, which accumulates a plurality of consecutive X-ray images in a short period of time; however, high-speed serial radiography is necessary in said penetrative photography. The same may be considered regarding said X-ray equipment for consultation.
However, according to said conventional technique, discharging and charging of the high pressure condenser is alternately carried out for all radiography and radiography cannot be carried out when the high pressure condenser is being charged; therefore, serial radiography cannot be carried out at high speeds. Accordingly, penetrative photography, etc., in which high-speed serial radiography is the precondition thereof, cannot be carried out using said conventional technique.